


Twelve Days

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse for Christmas that fuses The Twelve Days of Christmas with CI5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to put on an animated icon for Christmas 2012 - and have since realised that the icon has a typo which I should correct at some stage. It is slashy if you squint. I only put it here to make the collection of Pros works complete.

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me:  
Twelve nights of loving,  
Eleven agents drinking,  
Ten birds a-dancing,  
Nine maids a-cleaning,  
Eight frozen chickens,  
Seven winter jackets,  
Six reports for writing,   
Five kisses sweet,  
Four calls from Cowley,  
Three Swiss rolls,  
Two new guns  
And a partner with an R/T.


End file.
